


Helping Hand

by Captain_Tomate



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Deviates From Canon, Gen, Meaning nothing from Korekiyo’s past exists at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Tomate/pseuds/Captain_Tomate
Summary: A maid always helps out, no matter the time. Well, the middle of the night is probably not the best time, but she can't just leave whoever's out there to cry.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Korekiyo deserved better than the writers gave him, so here's a sliver of my Everything Is Okay At Hope's Peak au where none of that Sister stuff happened and they're just discovering their identity.
> 
> Have fun reading ^_−☆

Kirumi likes to think she was a helpful friend. A, generally, good person. Being an Ultimate hadn’t blown up her head with pride, unlike some other people she had encountered. And she was actually very nice, if not intimidating to people didn’t look beyond the very… ahem, " _disapointed_   _goth"_ aesthetic she sported.

 

At least her fellow classmates had gotten used to her outwardly scary appearance, and now just treated her as team mom. So what if it wasn’t totally normal to carry snacks or tiny waters/juices at all times? Tenko got low blood sugar easily! And she always carried around extra glasses for Tsumugi and Gonta, because Tsumugi had been blind when someone accidentally took her coat containing them. And _of course_ she had Kaito’s medication, what if they ending up staying the night somewhere and he didn’t have any of his own?

 

...okay, maybe they had a point. But, she had no shame in it. Why be ashamed of taking care of her fellow classmates and friends? As the Ultimate Maid, always being on hand to help with anything was extremely important.

 

Still, maids had to sleep (even if lightly), and when Kirumi was woken up by a soft knocking she was tempted to jam a pillow over her head and ignore it. She glanced at the clock, just as the knocking stopped - 4:48 am. She groaned and turned onto her other side, deciding it could wait until the morning… After all, if it was urgent, they would’ve kept knocking-

 

As her room had fallen silent, she heard tiny sobs outside. Instantly, she got out of bed, throwing on her fluffy robe for decency. If someone was crying, she wasn’t about to ignore it. She unlocked and opened her door, seeing a certain anthropologist in tears, making her frown.

 

“What’s wrong, Korekiyo? Why are you crying?” She herded him inside, letting him down in of the extra chairs she had and looking over him. The poor thing looked like a mess, still in pajamas and long hair trying to escape a hastily made bun.

 

Korekiyo bit his lip, and Kirumi had to hold his hands to keep him from anxiously scratching - a bad habit he admitted the bandages being for. “I-I couldn’t…” He swallowed, thickly, “I couldn’t sleep at all… I didn’t… feel good. I don’t understand… I think...”

 

“Korekiyo. Look at me. What do you think?” Kirumi asked softly, rubbing her friend’s hands comfortingly. “Take your time, please don’t stress yourself. I’m here to listen to you, and help.”

 

Another thick gulp, and a few minutes of labored breathing passed before he managed to speak. “I… I don’t feel like a boy. But I don’t feel like that all the time. Sometimes I _am_ a boy. But sometimes… I’m a girl, or not anything.” Korekiyo managed to get out.

 

Kirumi nodded. Alright, she could understand this, at least a bit. “That’s perfectly okay, my friend. How do you feel right now? Can I help you with anything?”

 

“I-I feel like a girl… That’s… T-That’s why I came here. A-Angie got you, um, that new makeup stuff right…?” She mumbled, tears drying as she transitioned from crying to just looking like a deer in the headlights. Mysterious, graceful, and scared stiff.

 

Kirumi nodded. Angie didn’t like the palette on anyone besides the maid, so she had just given the makeup to her. It would surely work with Korekiyo’s similarly pale skin too. “I do. I assume that you want me to do your makeup, and I happily will. Want any help with your hair?”

 

When Korekiyo nodded, Kirumi pulled out a hair brush and the make-up kit. “Sit down and relax, you want something simple? And any certain hairstyle?” Korekiyo shook her head, giving Kirumi free range. With a smile, she took her friend’s hair down, and started to gently brush out any tangles.

 

They stayed in a pleasurable silence for a large chunk of time, and Kirumi was finally appreciating how pretty Korekiyo’s hair was. Maybe needed a bit more care, but it was definitely healthy. Maybe a braid would look nice? She would have to try that…

 

Makeup took up a bit less time, because she didn’t do anything too flashy. Lipstick, eyeliner, and mascara, a little, subtle blush - starting off small. Kirumi thought she looked pretty good, if she said so herself. “You feel alright, Kiyo?” She asked softly, and Korekiyo hugged her.

 

“I-I feel perfect… Thank you, Kirumi…” She was beaming, and the sight made Kirumi’s heart melt. “I-I’m sorry I woke you up so early, but… I feel so much better…” Korekiyo yawned, her sleepless night catching up to her.

 

Kirumi rolled her eyes. Of course. “Don’t mess up your makeup, unless you want me to do it again in the morning?” There was no answer, just soft breathing that signalled sleep, and Kirumi picked Korekiyo up to lay her down on her room's small couch and put a blanket over her, before returning to bed to sleep a bit longer too. And think about what had happened.

 

She was always happy to help, and this little bit of help to her shy, awkward friend was fulfilling for today. Uh. Yesterday? Whatever day she felt good for, she was just happy to be of some assistance. Especially to Korekiyo, who she could tell wanted to ask for help, but never did.

 

Hopefully she'd feel more comfortable in their group, and to ask for assistance, with the night's little revelation.


End file.
